Photo de Famille
by ElishaJ
Summary: Des problèmes de famille, c'est compliqué. Les problèmes d'une famille éternelle, c'est éternellement compliqué. Venez découvrir les Olympiens rassemblés pour... Une photo de famille!


**Photo de famille**

Photographe: Tout le monde se rapproche! Tout le monde se rapproche pour la photo ! S'il-vous plait, par ici !

* Brouhaha. Un groupe hétéroclite se rassemble face à l'appareil photo *

Photographe : Allez, on sourit, maintenant ! Cerbèèèèèèère !

Ensemble : Cerbèèèèèèèèè….

Aphrodite : Il y a un problème !

Photographe : Que se passe-t-il ?

Aphrodite : Y a un alcolo qui me cache la vue. Je trouve cela inadmissible que la déesse de la Beauté ne soit pas au premier rang. Après tout, il faut bien que la photo ait un aspect esthétique ! En plus, on devrait mettre les femmes sur le devant ! C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'Héra, la déesse des Femmes n'en ait pas fait la remarque avant ! Sommes-nous donc dans un monde à ce point machiste pour que les dieux passent encore avant les déesses ? Tout ça pour dire que je ne comprends pas comment un simple buveur…

Dionysos : Un alcolo ?! Un buveur ?! Je suis le Dieu du Vin et de la Fête ! Et puis, tu ne me traitais pas d'alcolo l'autre jour, quand tu t'éclipsais avec MON vin pour boire dans les bras d'Héphaïstos !

Héphaïstos : Euh… de quoi tu parles, exactement ?

Dionysos : Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vu, mardi soir ? Derrière la statue d'Artémis ?

Artémis : Vous avez quoi ?!

Apollon : Laisse tomber, soeurette. T'es une déesse vierge, on voudrait pas te choquer… Dites, je vous rappelle qu'il y a des dieux et déesses mineurs dans cette pièce ! Alors modérez vos propos s'il vous plait !

Artémis : J'y crois pas…

Héphaïstos : C'est-à-dire que… mardi, j'étais occupé avec mon cheval cracheur de feu. Il me manquait un boulon et je n'arrivais pas à le calmer. Donc il m'a fallu toute la soirée pour le réparer et ranger/nettoyer/repeindre/reconstruire l'atelier. Bref, je suis pas venu à ton anniversaire, Dionysos…

Dionysos : Quoi ? Ah ça, non ! Je proteste ! J'avais organisé une super fiesta, et y en a qui se croit trop bien pour daigner se déplacer ?!

Athéna : C'est pas vraiment ce qui me choque, moi… Si Aphrodite n'était pas avec son mari, ce jour là, elle était avec qui ?

* Aphrodite regarde attentivement ses ongles *

Aphrodite : Oh ! Je crois que je me suis fêlé un ongle !

Ensemble : …

Chioné : Arès ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tout rouge, subitement ! Tu veux te rafraichir un peu ?

Athéna : Je vois… Heureusement que t'es pas le dieu de la Subtilité, en tout cas…

Héphaïstos : J'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça vaut mieux pour moi.

Photographe : Oui, bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on la fait cette photo ? J'ai pas tout mon temps, moi ! Anubis a demandé mes services pour la fin de la journée !

Héra : Ah oui ! Tout le monde en place, et on sourit !

Ensemble : Cerbèèèèèèèè…

Némésis : Ma balance !

Zeus : Quoi ta balance ?

Némésis : Elle a disparu ! J'vous jure ! elle était à côté de moi, et d'un coup, elle n'y est plus !

Zeus : * blasé * Qui a pris la balance de Némésis ?

Hermès : D'un seul coup ? Etrange… Surtout quand on sait que la divinité de la Vitesse est parmi nous…

Niké : Oui, très étrange… Surtout quand le Dieu des Voleurs s'en mêle…

Hermès : Zut… Tu réfléchis trop…

Zeus : Allez, fiston. Rends sa balance à Némésis. Elle va encore piquer une crise.

Némésis : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Hermès. Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Hermès : Mais oui, on sait… Quel manque d'originalité dans ces menaces… Au moins, Arès fait preuve de plus d'inventivité…

Arès : *en levant son épée* T'as un problème, tocard ?

Hermès : Aucun ! Alors, cette photo ? C'est que j'ai des messages à envoyer, moi !

*Tous se retournent à nouveau vers le photographe*

Thanatos : Stop ! Stop ! On a (encore) oublié Hypnos !

*soupir collectif*

Morphée : Au pire, c'est pas comme si ça changeait grand chose… Il dort tout le temps…

Thanatos : Ouais, c'est pas faux… Allez, on reprend !

Hébé : Aaaaaaah ! C'est quoi ce truc immonde ?!

*tous regardent par terre, le visage d'une femme endormie*

Aphrodite : Ca ? T'inquiète, c'est simplement Gaïa. La Terre Nourricière, tout ça… T'es trop jeune pour connaître.

Hébé : Et faut pas, genre, la réveiller ? Parce qu'à dormir par terre, comme ça, elle fait un peu clodo, non ?

Thanatos : À ta place, j'éviterai. Elle est pire que Hypnos !

Aphrodite : Ca, c'est sur ! Au moins, Hypnos est inoffensif quand il pionce !

Hébé : Euh…C'est à dire ? Elle fait pitié, elle a pas l'air si horrible !

Aphrodite : Laisse-la ronfler. C'est déjà une vraie saleté quand elle dort, donc je préfère qu'elle ne se réveille pas !

Acheloüs : Je me souviens encore du jour où elle avait asséché mon fleuve juste pour se marrer ! Il paraît que c'était, je cite : « drôle de voir une divinité fluviale toute nue et toute sèche ».

Apollon : Elle aurait au moins pu trouver une formule plus amusante pour se moquer de toi ! Sous forme de chanson, de poème…

Acheloüs : C'est pas la peine de retourner la lance dans la plaie…

Circé : Je change de sujet, ça ne vous dérange pas ? J'ai rien contre prendre une photo de famille, tout ça, mais je vous préviens : si vous empêchez pas Hermès de voler juste devant moi pour qu'on ne me voit pas, je le change en hamster !

Hermès : Tiens, ce ne sont plus des cochons ? Pas même des cochons d'Inde ?

Circé : On ne dirait peut-être pas, mais j'aime bien les cochons d'Inde. Tu salirais leur nom.

Déméter : Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais cette fois ci, tu ne laisses pas tes rongeurs s'enfuir ! Si tu savais le temps que j'ai passé à essayer d'enfermer toutes les sales bestioles qui se sont échappées dans mes cultures la dernière fois ! Surtout qu'Athéna a refusé de me prêter son aigle…

Athéna : Mon aigle ne sert pas à réparer les bêtises d'une magicienne ratée !

Circé : Magicienne ratée ?! Qui est-ce que tu traites de magicienne ratée ?

Athéna : A ton avis ? A part perdre ton temps à transformer des hommes en cochon, tu sais faire quelque chose ?

Zeus : Bon, euh… Vous avez fini, là ? On a pas que ça à faire non plus !

Pan : Sinon, vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le romain ?

Ensemble : … QUOI ?!

*Tous sortent leurs armes, prêts à attaquer*

Pan : Enfin, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, hein ! Je dis ça je dis rien…

Athéna : Ca me tue de la dire, mais je crois que le campagnard a raison. Ca pue le romain.

*Ils se dévisagent tous, cherchant l'intrus*

Tyché : Moi je sais qui c'est ! Vous êtes un peu lent à la détente, non ? ca fait bien vingt minutes qu'elle est là !

Athéna : Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? Alors ? Elle est où ?

Tyché : C'est un peu facile, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis la Déesse de la Fortune et de la Chance. Un petit jeu, ça vous dit ?

Ensemble : Non.

Arès : *approche son épée* Et si tu nous disais gentiment le nom de l'espion qu'on puisse un peu le fracasser ?

Tyché : *louche sur la pointe* Ah, oui, bien sûr ! On avait dû mal se comprendre ! C'est elle !

*Tyché pointe du doigt une femme imitant une statue*

Némésis : Là, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire qu'on ne l'ait pas vu avant. C'est qui, au fait ?

Bellone : Comment ça « c'est qui »?! Je suis Bellone ! Déesse romaine de la Guerre ! Protectrice de la Patrie !

Némésis : *à Thanatos* Tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir si je lui dis que j'ai jamais entendu parlé d'elle ?

Bellone : Je t'ai entendu crétine !

Thanatos : Je crois que oui.

Némésis : Ah bon. Tant pis. A l'attaaaaaaaaaaaaque !

Ensemble : Ouaiiiiiiis ! Pour L'Olympe ! Du romain ! A BAS ROME !

Arès : Artémis, tu crois que ça se mange, du romain ?

Artémis : Je ne te conseille pas, ça se digère très mal.

Arès : Parce que t'y a déjà goûté ?

Artémis : Je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies envi d'avoir la réponse… D'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas faire la peau à cette romaine ?

Arès : Malheureusement, je crois qu'ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi… Je me réserve le suivant !

Artémis : C'est bien, t'as de l'espoir !

*Les Olympiens finissent de massacrer Bellone, puis reviennent vers le photographe*

Photographe : C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de vous exciter ? On peut reprendre où on en était ?!

Perséphone : Y en a un qui commence franchement à me gaver !

Hadès : Qui ça, ma Colombe ? Si tu veux, je peux lui donner un ticket express pour les Enfers, et tu pourras le rajouter à ta collection d'œuvre d'art ! Bon, il faudra peut-être l'arranger un peu avant, parce qu'il ferait tâche.

Perséphone : Oh ! Tu ferais ça, mon chou ? T'es trop mignon !

Thanatos : Si vous pouviez vous retenir un peu, patron… Vous êtes en public…

Chioné : Je crois que je vais vomir…

Hestia : Ah non ! Pas ici ! Qui va devoir nettoyer après, hein ? J'en ai marre, moi ! Déjà que j'ai laissé mon trône à un alcolo, c'est pas pour que je vous serve de femme de ménage en plus !

Héra : Je suis d'accord avec Hestia ! Et puis, personne ne tue ce mortel! Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai eu du mal à le trouver, celui-là ! C'est fou ce que les photographes sont peu serviables de nos jours !

Photographe : *marmonne* Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée… Ils m'avaient pourtant prévenus ! Ils m'avaient dit que c'était une famille de fous ! Alors pourquoi j'ai accepté…

Apollon: Tiens, où est passé Aphrodite ? D'habitude, c'est la première à crier qu'on ne laisse pas assez l'Amour s'exprimer !

Thanatos : C'est pas la seule à manquer à l'appel, d'ailleurs… Où est Arès ?

Athéna : Ca y est, on les quitte des yeux deux minutes, et elle s'envoie en l'air avec l'autre abruti…

Thanatos : Ah, c'est vrai… Pourquoi j'ai posé la question… Quelqu'un devrait peut-être détourner l'attention d'Héphaïstos, vous ne croyez pas ? Je vous rappelle qu'il vient de réparer son cheval cracheur de feu, mais un accident est si vite arrivé…

Athéna : Je m'en occupe ! Je connais un sujet qui va faire débat !

*Athéna se tourne vers Héra*

Athéna : Au fait, pourquoi cette soudaine idée de faire une photo de famille ?

Thanatos : *soupir* Je crois que pour une fois, on aurait pu se passer de cette réflexion…

Athéna : Tu voulais une diversion non ?

Héra : Et bien, je suis la Déesse de la Famille, après tout ! C'est normal de vouloir avoir un souvenir ! Nous vivons des éternités, alors qui sait ce que nous serons devenus dans quelques siècles !

Héphaïstos : La Famille, hein ! J'imagine que tu pensais aussi à la Famille quand tu m'as jeté de l'Olympe !

Héra : Tu sais bien que c'était un accident !

Héphaïstos : Un accident, bin voyons ! C'est vrai que ça arrive à tout le monde, de lâcher malencontreusement un bébé qui ne sait pas encore marcher du haut d'une montagne, alors qu'il y a des barrières pour éviter ce genre d'accidents ! Alors, à moins que certains ne soient capables de faire leur boulot de gardien des frontières correctement…

Hermès : Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?!

Hephaïstos : Moi ? Mais rien du tout, justement ! Demande plutôt à Héra ! Elle qui est si fière de sa Famille, tant qu'elle est parfaite !

Héra : Comment oses-tu ?! Moi qui t'ai élevé !

Poséidon : Plus ou moins…

Héra : Pardon ?

Poséidon : J'ai dit « Plus ou moins »

Héra : Ca j'avais compris.

Poséidon : Ah pardon. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que heureusement que les nymphes était dans le coin !

Héra : J'espère que j'ai mal compris…

Poséidon : Non, parce que, regarde les choses en face ! Pourquoi la petite Artémis est une vierge ? Parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de tes histoires sur le mariage. Pourquoi Héphaïstos ne ressemble à rien ? Parce que tu trouvais qu'il gâchait le paysage. Pourquoi Hadès est aussi lourd ?

Zeus : Non, ça c'est de notre faute, frérot !

Poséidon : Ah oui, toutes mes excuses ! Ca n'empêche que si on lui avait pas refilé les Enfers quand on s'est partagé le monde il n'aurait jamais rencontré Lonia, ni Levy, ni…

Zeus : Je crois que faire la liste de ses conquêtes mortelles (et mortes, par la même occasion), devant Perséphone est une très mauvaise idée.

Poséidon : Tu… Tu crois que ce n'est pas normal, la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles ?

Zeus : Tous aux abris !

*Silence. Tous se tournent vers Zeus*

Zeus : Ah non, c'est rien. Juste un réflexe.

Thanatos : *à Athéna* Tu vois, on était pas obligé d'en arriver là. La conversation va tourner en rond pendant des éternités, maintenant…

*Fracas à l'entrée de la pièce. Une fille entre en courant*

Macaria : J'y crois pas ! Personne ne m'a prévenue pour la photo !

Hébé : C'est qui celle là ?

Thanatos : Personne. On s'en fout.

Macaria : Comment ça ? Non, on ne s'en fout pas !

Thanatos : Et dire que j'avais fait exprès de ne pas la réveiller… On était tranquille jusque là !

Hébé : *à Thanatos* C'est qui, alors ? Parce qu'elle fait un peu peur, quand même…

Thanatos : Peur ?! Elle fait peur, elle ? Tu plaisantes ! C'est simplement une très (trèèèès) pale réplique de moi-même ! La « Mort heureuse »… Tsss. Des foutaises, moi je vous dis !

Macaria : Des foutaises ? Parce que tu trouves que c'est mieux la « Destruction » ? Nan mais quel macho, celui-là ! T'es bien un mec !

Thanatos : La Mort n'est pas censée être heureuse ! Elle est injuste et cruelle !

Hébé : Moi, j'aime bien cette idée d'une mort heureuse…

Thanatos : Oh la ferme ! Vous n'y comprenez rien, de toute façon ! Vous êtes juste de « faibles créatures » incapables de regarder la Mort en face ! Enfin la vérité, quoi ! Moros, le « Destin Fatal », il a compris ça au moins !

Hephaïstos : Tiens, Aphrodite ! Où t'étais passé ?

Aphrodite : Oh, pas très loin !

Héphaïstos : T'as l'air bien essoufflée pourtant !

Athéna : Tu m'étonnes… Ca avait l'air sportif !

Apollon : Sans commentaire… Je vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à l'autre abruti, en plus ! Je veux dire, je suis plus canon que ça moi, non ?

Némésis : Laisse tomber, je crois que ça vaut mieux…

Héra : Oh ! Regardez comme c'est adorable ! Iris nous a envoyé un message !

*Tous se tournent vers l'arc en ciel qui est apparu*

Iris : Slt la compagnie ! Alors, comment ça va bien ? lol Vous avez fait une super photo ? Dsl de ne pas être là today, mais je vous promets que je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde la next time! Gros poutoux à tous les keum ! MDR

Apollon : Aïe. Je me disais bien qu'il manquait une kikoo lol dans la bande…

Zeus : Et je me disais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose d'important ! Il est où le photographe !


End file.
